The Daughter
by eli-XD-O
Summary: After the ordeal with the Lucifractor Erica and Rory decide to get revenge but with Stern no where to be found they'll need to settle with the next best thing... his daughter. Just another one of my random ideas :) Rory/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**This is set pretty much exactly after the last episode of season 2...**_

_**I think I'm just going to use the same reason they got out as in "Revenge" But the rest is going to be completely different :)**_

**Started: 12/Aug/13 at 8:06 pm**

**...**

Rory, Erica and Anastasia are the top of the hill watching as a ball of purple light obsorbed the whole of Whitechapel. Erica's jaw dropped. In a soft, whispered tone "Sarah..."

The two blondes went to fly off to make sure their Vampiric friend was okay but before they could the Oh _Great_ Anastasia held them each back with one hand attached to each of their clothing. "No! If you go and get yourself killed I don't have any serfs left to rule!" They looked at her resisting the glammering she had used on them but she didn't like this feeling in her gut. She forgot what it was called... goolt, gwilt, kilt? Whatever, she didn't really care, Anastasia just culdn't take the looks on their faces "Fine!" The young looking girl looked at Rory and Erica, then at the purple glow in the air and back at the other 2 vampires "Just!" They looked back at her "Wait until the mist clears."

They returned to the ground and waited.

...

(_**With Ethan, Sarah and Benny**_)

Stern and Ethan are fighting over the Lucifractor as snipets of purple light shoot out flying around the room. While Ethan is checking that Sarah hasn't yet been hit by any of the light, the cloacked man knees Ethan in the gut. He doubles over in pain.

Benny was frozen to his spot in the corner behind some boxes until he seen what Stern had done to his Best Friend. Now he was Angry. He charged at Stern full force, he gripped the circular object just as tight as the other did but Benny had one last trick up his sleeve. He began to mumble some unknown words - it didn't sound like English anyway. When Benny stopped chanting the Lucifractor went from a deep purple to a neon yellow colour but as for Benny his pastey skin was no longer a milk bottle white but a glowing orbit of purple.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as everyone stared at him it stayed like this for about 10 seconds before speeding back up to a normal pase.

A purple beem shot out of Benny around his wait in every direction before he fell to the ground, both Ethan and Sarah run over to help him. Ethan looked up from his slumbering friend.

Stern was gone.

Sarah stood up and looked around before her eyes widened in realization "Where's Stern?!" Ethan took his eyes of Benny for the first time "What!"

"He's gone..." Ethan just looked at her

"No where to be seen... Vipo Sterno!" He still didn't say anything "Understand?" Nothing "ETHAN!" He came out of his thoughts "He could be anywhere!" she nodded in agreement "We need to get him out of here. NOW!"

When Ethan and Sarah picked Benny up his head wasn't supported so it fell backwards. They shuffled out the door and towards Grandma Weirs house.

...

Erica and Rory anxiously waiting. Anastasia arms crossed over her chest tapping her foot to the rythum of the music playing in her head. "Come on..." was said in a whisper unsure of whom the noise had come from, they were back to silence but not for long.

The mist settled.

Rory turned to Anastasia "Can we go now!?" He looked happily, excited for some reason. She sighed which only made him lean in closer to her, she roled her eyes... "Fine!" He ushured her hands "Go!"

The two blondes flew off into the night towards where Sarah, Ethan and Benny were meant to be.

...

They got there to find an empty room with boxes scattered everywhere and burn marks on the walls. Erica hit her hands off her thighs while Rory just colapsed to the floor in a heep.

"I can't... no" was said in a strangly soft female voice which quickly turned to rage "We NEED to find a way to get back at him!" Rory just looked up at her "But how?"

"We need to find someone who he was close to and destroy it!" she had an evil glare in her eye "But the question in... who?"

Rory looking back at the ground playing with the bottom of his shoes "He has a daughter" Erica was pacing around "Shut up" She continued pacing until she realized what he had said "WAIT! What did you just say?!"

"He has a daughter."

"How do you know this?"

"Well I know just abut everyones name and when I found out her last name was Stern I just put one and two together and BAM he has a daughter!"

Rory got up his eyes would have met Erica's if it wasn't for the fact she was wearing heals. Speaking of Erica "Tell me more..."

"Her name's Cathrine Stern but everyone calls her Cathy, She's about 13-14; She stays with her mum 2 streets away from Eth-..."

"Wait how do you know where she lives?" She said with a chuckle

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Okay, okay..."

"Well that's pretty much all I know but I can show you her tomorrow. If we go to school we can be on the look ut for Stern." He said in his Ninja Voice

"Okay." She leaned in close "Here's the plan..."

...

Benny was lying on the sofa, Ethan on the coffee table and Sarah on the arm of the single chair at the other end of the room. There was an awkward silence for several minutes before the elderly woman walked in.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Ethan said standing up from where he had placed his butt of the coffee table. She looked up at him "Yes, he should be alright in a while." She took a neckless out of her pocket and placed it around Benny's neck "He obsorbed a lot of bad energy, it will take a while for all of hit to leak from him but this neckless should help speed the process along."

Sarah came over to join the boys and Evelyn. Grandma Weir, Sarah and Ethan gathered round and watched as the magic neckless did its work.

...

Erica and Rory were close together mumbling things before Erica pulled away.

"Understand?" Rory nodded and she continued with an evil glare in her eyes seeping from her soul.

"Tomorrow we take something he loves... and turn it into something he hates..."

...

_**Sooo... This is just story of how I think the next season of MBAV should continue. I am going to continue this story 'cause I think you guys will like it :) Tell me what you think and as always review and what not XD **_

_**Just a little thought... does anyone actually read this part after the story is finished...? If nobody tells me I guess I have my answer :)**_

_**-Eli **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo... this is Chapter 2 but I was wondering if you guys still wanted me to write this one 'cause I didn't get many peoples opinions on it I mean the ones I got were awesome and everything but it would be nice to have some more reviews and stuff but anyways...**

**...**

"Tomorrow we take something he loves... and turn it into something he hates..."

...

The next day Rory and Erica are waiting by some lockers with a class room door to the right of them. There was a few people in the halls but the school bell had just gone so they didn't expect too many people to be here yet.

One person that stood out through the crowds was a young girl about 13/14, she was alone. Perfect. The reason she stood out was that she was probably the only person there with Ginger hair. Well I say Ginger kind of a reddish-brown colour, it was shoulder lenght, wavy and covered her left eye when it wasn't pushed behind her ear; she had deep brown eyes that seemed to go almost black when light hit it the right way. She was of average height and build. Pretty.

She walked pasted them while Rory stared at her "Hi, Cathy..." She looked up and smiled sweetly "Hey, Rory" She continues walking down the hall way until Erica elbowed Rory in the ribs "Oww! What was tha- oh..." they both ran after her.

...

Benny, Ethan and Sarah were all sitting in the living room of Grandma Weir's house. Benny with an ice pack over his head and the neckless around his neck, they were just watching Telly when Evelyn entered the room phone in hand

"Ethan." He looked back at her "It's your mum on the phone." Ethan walked to the old woman who was still talking "She wants to know if your feeling well enough to go to school today." He took the phone and walked out the room "Hi, mum..."

Evelyn sat next to Benny and Sarah on the sofa "So... how are you feeling, Benny?" He sat up

"Better. Still a little drained, but better."

"Alright your going to have to stay home for the next couple of days to get your strength back but Sarah..." She looked up from Benny at Sarah , their eyes met "Your going to have to go to school and see if Rory and Erica are okay. Well if they stayed in town that is, they'll be very worried about you."

Sarah mummbled "If Anastasia's glamourings worn off"

Ethan came back into the room and sat on the single chair next to the sofa "My mum said I can stay here 'cause her and my dad have to go to work. If that's cool with you?"

"Course, Ethan."

They all shifted in their seats to a more comfortable position and continued to watch whatever was on the TV at which point.

...

Rory and Erica caught up to Cathy. Rory put his right hand on her left shoulder she gasped and paused for a second Rory quickly released her cripled in pain Cathy went to help him but he pushed her away and stood up.

"Are you okay?"

Rory trying to make everything seem normal "Yeah, yeah, Me I'm fine." She giggled, he smiled, Erica coughed to get Rory's attention "Oh, right, yeah, soo... Cathy can we talk to you a minute?"

"I have to get to class. Maybe after?"

"No, now." Erica said shoving her into the Janitors cupboard.

Cathy tripped up over a brush and shovel placed to the right of the door and landed on her face. Erica closed the door behind her and Rory, Cathy got up "Oww! What was that for? What was so important that you couldn't wait to talk to me later?"

Erica looked at Rory "Are you sure this is her? She doesn't sound like she's from here?" Rory shugged

Cathy looked annoyed "I'm not from here. I'm Scottish!"

"And Stern's your dad?"

"Yes... He came to Scotland to do some... research and then he met my mum."

"What kind of research?"

"It's _stupid_... He's obsest..."

"With what"

"...Vampires"

"Vampires?"

"Vampires..."

"Well what do you mean research?"

"Well... wait is this what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Rory and Erica looked at each other before Erica pushed Rory forward and spoke "Emm... No, actually Rory wanted to ask you something..."

"Um... no, no I didn't..."

"Oh, how cute is that? He's nervous"

Cathy looked at Erica "Nervous about what...?"

Erica smiled "About asking you out silly"

Rory's eyes widened while Cathy just smiled "Yes..."

Rory's face went blank "Yes... what?"

"To... going. Out with. You..."

"Oh" His voice was squicky and high itched

"Pick me up at 7, kay?"

"Yeah" Squick

Cathy walked out of the cupboard and closed the door behind her, Rory in a trance like state Erica tried to shake in out of it "RORY!"

"What?"  
"You know what you have to do on that date, right?"

"Yea- wait... What **Date**!"

"The one with Cathy..."

"I... Have a date... with Cathy!?" Looking chuffed at himself

"Yes. At 7"

"YES!"

Erica rolled her eyes"You know what you have to do, don't you?"

"Yeah."

Erica looked at him waiting.

"Get information on Stern"

"and if that doesn't work?

"Um.."

Whispered "Oh my God..." She rolled her eyes "Bite her!"

...

**So.. yeah that's Chapter 2 done but I'm not too sure how popular this idea is so tell me what you think **

**Reviews and what not...**

**-Eli :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Right so this is Chapter 3 but it'd be AWESOME if I got some more opinions on this I know there is some people who like it and I will be continuing the story anyways but come on if your going to read it PLEASE review for me :3**

**Chapter 3:**

**Updated: 14/AUG/13 **

**Time: 8:08 PM**

**...**

Erica was standing alone by her locker just standing there school was almost over maybe about... 5 minutes left. Rory had already left he wanted to make sure his fangs were clean for tonight, Idiot...

She was about to leave when Sarah walked through the doors just enough for Erica to see her and when she did she ran up to her (being careful not to trip in her heals) and gave her a huge hug "O.M.G! Your okay!" breathing on each others necks "Yes. I'm. Fine." Sarah stuggled to get the words out Erica was breaking her back and ripping her ribs "Hey. Erica."

"Yeah?" She didn't losen her grip any

"Could. You. Em... Your strangling me!"

She let go quickly "Oh, sorry." She leaned in and gave her a soft hug lasting about a second "I just thought I'd lost you... we're meant to be best friends _**forever**_ remember." It wasn't a question but Sarah knew she was only trying to keep up her "Cool Girl" act and cover up the fact that she missed someone close to her.

Erica put her arm around Sarah and they walked out together the sound of chit-chat and gossip filling the air around them...

...

Benny and Ethan were sitting on the sofa waiting for Sarah to phone them. She had left about two hours ago so it was now around half 5, 6 o'clock and they had been trying to phone her since about 4-ish. Ethan decided he would try her ne more time, he dialed the number...

BEEP, BEEP,BEEP... when Ethan was about to hang up he heard a voice he'd been Longing to hear...

"Hello?"

"SARAH!"

"ETHAN!" he heard Erica shout from the background "What does he want?!"

"You found Erica!"

"Yeah..."  
"Why didn't you call? We thought something bad happend like Stern Bad."  
"No. Nothing happened and me and Erica just went to see a movie."  
"Erica and I..." Ethan muttered under his breathe he secretly hated it when people did that sort of thing it wasn't _Proper_ _**English.**_

"What?"

"NOTHING! Nothing..."

"Okay well me and Erica"

"Erica and I"

She went on not noticing Ethan's comment "Are gonna go out to dinner I'll call you later, kay?"

"Yeah, See ye..."

"Oh and before I forget. Rory has his first date _**TONIGHT**_!"

"Ha! Rory a date?!"

Benny pushed Ethan and he nearly fell off the arm of the sofa and whispered "What's going on?"

"Rory has his first date tonight."

"No WAY!"

Sarah interupted "Okay I have to go, soo... bye"

"Bye!" They said in unisen

He hung up, shrugged his shoulder and slid down the arm of the sofa to sit next to Benny. They ficked through the channels for a few minutes before deciding they were going to watch Spider-Man 2.

...

"6:58pm" Rory kept checking his watch as he waited for it to be 7 o'clock so he could go meet Cathy. He had a bunch of flowers in his right hand, he wasn't sure what type they were he just knew chicks digged flowers. "6:59pm" Rory checked his watch again standing up to reveal he was originally sitting on the roof. He flew done and landing in front of her front door. He waited there for a few more seconds.

"7" He knocked on the door and within seconds it opened. When opened it revealed a young girl Rory had come to know as Cathy.

She was wearing a red-brown colour dress with hints of Orange through it; he shoes were black about 3inches high making her the same height as Rory; she has her hair down as per usual, unless the had Gym that day, but it was different, nice different but different she had a green leafy hair accessery which complamented her red hair nicely and to finish it off she had a black clutch bag with a gold chain around it so if she got tired of holding it she could sling it over her shoulder.

Rory realised that he had been staring at her for several seconds now so decided to speak "You look... AWESOME!" She giggled before shutting the door behind her "So do you..." He was only wearing jeans and a black suit jacket but he still accepted the complament "These are for you..." He exstended his arm that was holding the flower, she took them and held them to her hose "They smell great. I love Lilys how'd you know?" Rory shrugged "It's a gift..." she smiled which in return made him look proud.

She turned around and placed the flowers on one of the 2 outdoor deck chairs outside the front door. She held out her hand for him to take which he did as they walked down the path. Rory didn't know what to say it was his first date and he had to get information on Stern from her.

"Soo... Tell me more about your dad..."

...

It was around half past 10 and Rory and Cathy were walk down the path hand in hand smiling at each other, giggling, making faces until Rory brought them to a stop. They were outside the Weir house "What are we doing here?" Cathy was looking into his eyes with her deep brown ones.

Rory past her at the Weir house and then back at her big, brown eyes. She went to speak again but he shooshed, she did not look happy but quickly changed her mind when Rory plunged his lips into hers.

Rory was enjoying kissing Cathy but knew what he had to do. He hadn't got much information about her dad only that they moved here about a year ago, he was obsessed with vampires, that he was out a lot and never told them where he was going (Rory pressumed that was to go play with his black cape and spells) and that she hadn't seen him in a few days -he was out on some comfrence thing with the school. He _**had**_ to bite her.

He let his lips fall down her neck and she let out "RORY!..." she was shocked that Rory was being so... fiery, he had always seemed so... calm and harmless she just stood there with her hands rapped around his neck. He couldn't stall any longer he needed to do it.

He rapped one arm around her upper back and they other up into her hair he pulled her head to the side slightly and waited for his fangs to pop out he placed his pearly whites against her creamy skin he hesitated but when she moan quietly but with Rory's hearing he could hear her perfectly with that he sunk his fangs into her jugular. She gasped.

Cathy fell out of Rory's arm onto the grass outside of Benny's house.

He didn't know what to do so he picked her up and held her tight against his chest running to the door to which his friends were inside. He chapped the door and both Benny and Ethan came and opened the door.

They gazed upon Rory and his unconcious guest blood dripping from her neck, he accidently dropped her so her head hit off the concreate steps...

"HELP!"

...

**What's going to happen to Cathy!? Anyways reviews and what not...**

**-Eli**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4...**

**Don't really have anything to say, just that I have school tomorrow it's the last day of SUMMER!**

**...**

"HELP!"

The three boys just watched the life-less body before them, Benny and Ethan then looked up at their vampiric friend. Benny didn't want to ask so Ethan did "How could you bite someone!"

Picking up Cathy "Can we talk about this later we need to get her inside!" Both brown haired boys picked up the young girl but not very well so it was more like dragging her over to the sofa at which point Grandma Weir came in

"What's going on?"

Ethan dropping his grip completely from Cathy "Rory bit her." The elderly woman hit Rory over the head with the newspaper she picked up from the coffee table "How could you bit her!? Another vampire running around isn't going to help our situation!"

Rory tucked his hands into his pockets "I didn't bit her for very long, she might not be a vampire!"

"Rory... I'm going to make some blood substatute and when that girl wakes up _your _explaining what's going on." She started to walk out the room and as she was about to leave the room she turned to say one more thing before leaving "And apologise!"

...

Several minutes passed before Cathy woke with a start gasping for air she calmed when she seen Rory but screamed when she seen Benny and Ethan staring at her. She pulled Rory close. He stocked her hair "It's okay, it's gonna be okay" She paused for a second like she wasn't there and when Rory noticed she was doing that a lot like when ever he touched her but he figured it was because he was cold but he didn't understand this time if she was a- he put the thought to the back of his mind.

She sat up right pulling away from Rory "What are we doing here? What's going on?" whispered "Who are they?"

Rory sat down on the coffee table next to the sofa where Cathy was sitting "Uh... this is gonna be hard" He exhailed heavily "This Benny" Pointing at said boy, pointing at the other "And this is Ethan..."

She smiled awkwardly "Hi..." They copied her. Rory continued "We're here 'cause Benny and his Grandma can help us..."

"Help us with wha-" she stopped as Grandma Weir entered the room carrying a bottle filled with black liquid "Who's this?" Rory moved to sit next to her on the sofa and put his hand around her shoulder both Ethan and Benny were shocked she had let him touch her Rory was a little shocked himself "This is Mrs Weir, Benny's Grandma"

"Right..., that doesn't explain why we're here." Rory scooched closer and looked into those big, brown eyes of heres and said "I'm a vampire" She started to laugh, well more like giggle or chuckle "Your joking..."

"No, I know this is a lot to take in but you have to believe me. I'm a vampire!"

She chuckled "Right and he's a wizard" Pointing at Benny, now at Ethan "And he can see the future. They all looked at each other, Ethan leaned over the sofa so he was closer to Cathy, he squinted one eye "How did you know that?"

"Seriously? I know I'm younger than you guys but only by like a year, I'm not that gulable and I don't even like the vampire movies but you guys clearly do." She went to stand up but Rory pulled her back down "You _need _to believe me because..."

"Because what? I'm one as well?"

"EXCACTLY!"

"Rory seriously I'll play tomorrow but my mum will be expecting me an-"

"Are you thirsty?" Benny butted in he knew Rory was getting no were "Are. You. Thirsty?"

"Um... I could go with a glass of water, why?"

"Try this." He took the bottle from his Grandma and handed it to Cathy

"What is it?"

"Just try it, please."

"Okay, okay." She un capped the lid, everyone watching her, she felt kind of uncomfortable but pressed the bottle to her lips and took a gulp. "Eww!" Spitting it back into the bottle and wiping her mouth with her sleeve but her teeth were still stained with the blood "What was that!?"

Nobody wanted to answer, they were confused as to why she reacted so harshly some vampires didn't like the taste very much but never that badly. Evelyn walked over to a set of shelves. She ran her fingers over the old spins and pulled out one of the newer books. She opened it and flipped through it until she found the page she was looking for, it looked just over half way through the book.

She walked back over to the kids sitting on her sofa "There is a spell here that can tell us exactly what is happening to her" Even though Cathy was sitting right in front of her she wasn't directing her she was directing the boys

...

Cathy was sitting on the sofa by herself, Rory was standing directly behind where she was seated and Benny and Ethan were behind him. Cathy kept looking back at Rory and smiley awkwardly she didn't want to admit it but she was scared, she didn't know what was going on and a small part of her believed what they had been telling her, she wanted nothing more than to be rapped up in Rory's arms. That's were she felt safest.

Evelyn came back into the room and dimmed the lights "Before I start what's your name, dear?"

"Cathrine but everyone calls me Cathy."

"Cathy it is then." The elderly woman gave her a smile to reasure her, she was okay she then nodded before chanting "Qui stat pro tua coram me vivificationis suae naturae"(1)

A ball of clear light popped up into Evelyn's hand "SUBORTUS Cathy"(2) The glowing orb then turned white, she chuckled. Ethan asked the question on everyones mind "Soo... what is she?"

"She's a seer, like you and if she is a vampire the venum hasn't reached her heart yet but it will soon." She then placed the orb on an enchanted black metal wire type thing so that it would still circulate magical energy so they could see what was going on inside the young girl.

Cathy looked confused so Evelyn sat next to her and explain what was going on "A seer is someone who gets visons when the touch something or someone with a magical energy but Ethan will be able to explain better than I can, he's a seer as well."

Cathy got up and walked over to Ethan. He clearly didn't want to he was secretly upset that there was another seer he liked being a seer although he would never admit it. "Em... well it's sort of like your watching a video play in your head, or pictures flashing by, stuff like that. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so..."

"Have you ever had anything like that?"

"Um... yeah a few times but I just ignored them, that was wrong wasn't it?"

"No. Who would you have told anyway?"

"Well it only happened when I touched Rory and-"

Everyone leaned in "And... what?"

"Well I was in my dad's study when I wasn't meant to. I'm never to go in there but the door was left unlocked so I couldn't just ignore it, my curiosity got the better of me..."

"Yeah..." Rory moved closer to her but didn't want to touch her just incase.

"Well he had some old books on his desk and a box with weird carvings on them I figured it was just some of his history books for his research and stuff but when I touched them..."

"It's okay, what did you see?"

"This guy... he was wearing a full length black cloak that covered his face and he was carrying a purple flashing orb, kind of like that one..."

They all turned to look at the originally white was begining to turn red along the edges. Evelyn swiftly walked over to it -She would have ran but she's old cut her some slack :)- "Oh, dear..."

"What, what does that mean?!"

She put a hand on the young girl who was now standing beside her "It means it happening..." She then looked back at the orb which now had hints of green in it right next to the red "What's green mean?" Benny said as he walked towards his Grandma. She looked at her grandson "Witch Craft."

"Soo... she's like a Spell Master too now?"

"No, no. More like someone's put a spell on her and by the looks of things to destroy vampire venom. It would nly hold off a small amount of venom but like Rory said he didn't bite her for very long so it's possible..."

"But who would have put it there?"

"I don't know"

Rory looked at his shoes. He knew it would have been Stern to put it there but he didn't want to say, he knew that they would harras Cathy but he knew that she didn't know anything.

"Okay, I need to be told a little more about what's going on. I'm just a little confused."

Mrs Weir took Cathy by the shoulder and brought her over to Benny "Take his hands" Benny held out his hands but she didn't want to "Why?"

"If you hold his hands it will trigger a vison."

"But why Benny?" Benny looked offended so she tried to correct herself "Not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just why you inpaticular?" Benny brought his hands down by his side "Because I can control your vison and show what you need to see but neither of them can." He brought his hands up again for her to take "Oh." Was all she said before taking them.

~XxVisonxX~

A few images of what their past adventures flew by but what intrested her was when the cloaked man came up followed by pictures of Stern and them fighting him along with all the other bad things Benny knew of that he had done.

He finished off with them fighting over the Lucifractor and then his disaperance.

~XxEndxX~

Cathy looked shocked "THATS-"

Benny rolled his eyes "I know , I know. It's Stern, the hea-"

"THAT'S MY DAD!"

...

**Soo... that's the new chapter I probably won't post tomorrow as I have school but I will post on Satuarday so the reason this one is pretty long is I dont know if I'll post tomorrow for any of my stories.**

**Sorry for anybody who likes reading them but I WILL post at the weekend**

**Until we meet again I bid you Goodnight**

**-Eli :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Right okay so I'm really sorry I haven't posted in a while I've been job hunting as I don't think my acting, singing or writing career is going to take off any time soon but if it does I'll give you guess credit **** Anyways no more exuses and on with the story **

**Chapter 5:**

**...**

Rory POV...

"THAT'S MY DAD!"

I knew what was coming next so I ran to stand next to Cathy I could see she was shocked at what Benny had just shown her but she still held his hands. Ethan joined Benny and in unison "WHAT!"

Cathy tried to back away but Benny gripped onto her hands s she couldn't her mouth opened from the pain but no noise came out. Benny looked even more mad than Ethan did and that surprised me "He's your FATHER!" He dug his nails into her frail hands and I could smell that she was drawing blood

She made a noise this time "AW! Benny please your hurting me." I couldn't just stand by and let him hurt her. I felt my fangs extend and I hissed at him both Ethan and Benny jumped back Benny releasing Cathy from his grip she was now rapped in my arms, it felt nice.

Benny with a little more courage than usual "You know what her DAD did! Why are you protecting her?"

"She doesn't know anything I already asked her!" I looked down into her dark chocolate eyes rendering myself completely defenseless for what came next. WAM! Benny had slapped me it didn't hurt but I got the message I pulled Cathy away from him but he didn't believe she was innocent. I started to look around to see why his Grandma hadn't intervened but she was no where to be found lucky for Benny or he would be well Dead by now.

"How could you believe her! She's Sterns daughter she's on his side!" Benny grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in close. She looked terrified of him "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" Cathy closed her eyes and looked away, he started to shake her about a bit "Tell me!"

She looked into his green eyes and said "Why would I keep information from you? I have no reason to." He slowly released his grip so her feet were firmly on the ground.

"What do you mean you have no reason to? Your his daughter you have every reason to."

"No, no I don't. Trust me I don't." Cathy seemed to get more and more aggressive as she spoke, tears began to well up in her eyes but she just coughed and wiped them away "And I'm not gonna stay here and be... Accused of helping THAT man."

Cathy grabbed her black clutch bag and went to storm out but Ethan stood in front of her "MOVE!" But he didn't so she tried to push passed him but instead they were both pushed into a vision.

~XxEthan_VisionxX~

Cathy is walking along a path heading toward the school when she is pulled into the bushes, she gives out a shreak. She tries to stand up but is pushed back down by a shadowed figure.

Said figure lifted a hand to reviel a wooden stake and Cathy began to scream again I couldn't look anymore so I looked at the school where Rory was standing with a confused look on his face but just as he was about to fly off the screaming stopped and when I looked back there was no movement in the bushed.

~XxENDxX~

~XxCathy_VisionxX~

Pictures flashing by of people it looked to be going up by generation but as they flew by there was noises of blood curdling screams. They started to speed up at what I would have said looked like the 1930's but slowed right down to almost a halt when it got to a picture of a girl with dark hair and tanned skin, then came a familiar blonde girl, It was Erica! The scream that went with her picture was the worst. Then came a picture of Rory with glasses and a surprised look which I thought was cute but no scream came with his just giggles. I thought it was going to finish there but no then came a picture of someone I didn't expect, ETHAN. It completely stopped but then what seemed like a video started...

A shadowed figure bit into Ethan's neck, he growned from the pain but not a scream it seamed like he had gone through it before. Then came another video..

Ethan was standing in one corner of the room and the cloaked figure was standing in the other Ethan flinted across the room and pulled down the cloaked figures hood to reviel Stern before Ethan sunk his Blood stained fangs into my fathers neck.

~XxEndxX~

3rd Person...

When the pair fell out of their trances they collapsed to the floor Rory flew over to Cathy while Benny ran to Ethan both checking if they were okay. They seemed to be alright but when Ethan and Cathy stood up they couldn't look each other in the eye as they both knew what was coming

Certain Death...

...

**Soo... There we go I will post more often but I'm writing another story as well so keep an eye out :)**

**Until we meet again I bid you fair well **

**-Eli**


	6. Chapter 6

**So much for posting more often eh anyways no time for exuses on with chapter 6 **

**Updated: 01/09/13**

**...**

Cathy POV

I couldn't look Ethan in the eye, I knew what was coming but when I looked up at him, not in the eyes just in his general direction, he wasn't looking at me almost like he couldn't... why what did he see? Rory had his arms rapped around me and was whispering into my ear I wasn't listening I was just concentrating on him touching me and I wasn't getting a vision, I loved that word Vi-sion I had never applied it to myself before but I liked it, it made everything make sense again, I thought I might have been going insane.

"Cathy, are you okay?" I heard Rory whisper in my ear I could feel his lips softly touch my ear almost like he was kissing it. I turned to face him and he re-positioned his hands both on either side of my waist but his right slightly higher than the other "I'm fine... thank you Rory." I gave him a peck on the cheek and I could feel my face burning bright red, I giggled when I heard him whisper "Aw-some..." My smile dropped when I felt Benny wip me around "What did you see?!"

I didn't answer "WHAT. DID. YOU. SEE?"

I shook my head "Nothing of importance..."

"Who was in it?"

"A whole bunch of people but it became more clear when I seen this girl with dark hair and skin, I think she was a vampire-"

"Sarah..." I heard Ethan say I looked up at him and our eyes met for a few awkward seconds but I shook my head to break his glare

"Maybe I didn't recognise her but every picture came with a scream from which I presume was from their victims, then there was Erica but she didn't look like she normally did more... geeky the scream that came with her was the worst, then there was Rory but there was no scream with his just giggling... *whispered* my giggling..." I felt Rory's cold dead hands rap themselves around my body and meet at my front I smiled as he kissed my neck even where the bit marks were, it was like I wasn't there I was watching but Rory was just soo... enchanting. I was snapped out of my trance like state by Benny clicking his fingers in my face "Hello... anybody in there...?"

"Oh! Sorry it was like I wasn't there for a second..."

"Yeah Rory's breathe will do that" I laughed a little rubbing Rory's hand so he didn't take any offense although he didn't seem to happy that I laughed at Benny's joke he was more than happy to have me hug him tighter. I heard Benny make a groaning noise like he was going to throw up "Egh..." Rory flashed his fangs but it didn't faze Benny he just continued speaking "Soo... there's a pattern... they're all vampires?"

"Well..." Technically he was right but I didn't think Ethan was a vampire... not right now anyway.

"What do you mean 'well'?"

"Well... I seen one other person but I don't think their a vampire *Whispered* Right now anyway..." I don't think anyone but Rory heard the last part, I forgot about his vampire hearing until I felt his eyes widen while he was watching me.

"Who did you see?"

"Eh..haha-za-whhh...I... may or may... not-pfft-seen... –Ethan" My eyes darted around the room and Rory whisered into my ear "Ethan's gonna be a VAMPIRE" I could tell he wanted t shout it but that wouldn't do anybody any good especially not me, Benny would kill me just for seeing it!

"ETHAN-ME!?" Benny and Ethan shouted over each other and run up to me "WHAT WAS I/HE DOING?!"

"I need space to take in air if I'm to tell you, you know that stuff that allows you to be alive..."

"Sorry..." They stepped back giving me all of 3 centimeters of space. Benny stopped them speaking at the same time "So what was he doind?"

"Well-Aaaaa...I don't know if I... should tell you..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

I looked up at Rory, he was at least half a foot taller than me-just the right height for my head to fit inbetween his neck and shoulders. He nodded knowing I was asking him if I should tell them or not "Well... Ethan followed the pattern..."

It clicked with Ethan, he was stunned, frozen, stuck to one place but Benny was still confused "What?"

"Ethan... was a vampire in my vision..."

"B-B-But how?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I just seen him sucking my-"

Ethan wasn't frozen anymore he was now very close to me, infront of Benny with his hands on Ethan's shoulders. "Sucking..."

"You were sucking Stern's blood..."

"St-ern as in... your dad...?"

"Technically but-"

"NO 'but' about it! Are your visions always right?"

"I don't know I've only ever had visions a few times..."

"Well my visions are always right... and what I saw... I'd be worried if I was you..."

My eyes widened "Why...?"

I don't think he was telling me to be nice and help me defend myself I think he was telling me what he seen to get back at me for what I seen but I can't help IT! Anyway I watched with such care and attention as he spoke "You were walking to school and well you were murdered by a guy with a wooden stake obviously thought you were a vampire" Ethan just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Tears started to well up in my eyes and Rory pulled me toward the door "Come on lets go"

Rory had his hand in mine and I wasn't crying anymore I didn't know why I was crying I was never this emotional any other time not even when my Gran died I needed to be strong for my mum but now I didn't need to be strong for anyone.

BENNY POV

Rory pulled Cathy toward the door holding her close protecting her ...from us...

He looked back at us as he opened the door giving Ethan and I a look of disappointment and dicust he was never unhappy ever he was always to dumb for that but now that he had someone to protect it really hurt in my core knowing that we could do that to such a ...Rory...

"Rory... Cathy..." But they were already gone.

...

CATHY POV

Rory was standing outside my door while I was on the inside. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I gave him a weak smile it was hard to lie to him but I couldn't let him know I was finding it hard to hold my own weight. I looked back and seen that my mum was walking toward me but Rory couldn't see her the door that I was using to hoist myself up was covering her. She was cooking, she always did that when she was worried, since it was nearly half 9 I didn't think it'd be for any other reason. "Your late." I looked at the open part of the door and she opened it fully "And you brought a boy home."

"Actually Rory brought me home." I sniffed the spoon she had pointed at my face it smelled awful "Ew! What are you cooking?"

She sniffed the spoon and made a satisfied face "Garlic butter for the bread in the oven I'm making garlic bread." The word 'garlic' rang through my head I didn't know if it was a stereotype or not but I was worried about Rory. When I looked over at him I was right to be he had him sleeve covering his nose as my mum pushed the spoon toward him "Try some, dear"

He shook his head. "Well why ever not?"

"Well I-uh..." I could tell his fangs were out 'cause his voice was muffled "I'm allergic!" He screamed as the spoon hit his cheek, it would have hit his tounge if it wasn't for the fact he turned his head. "Oh I'm sorry dear." Rubbing the scar on his check, my mum was very caring that way even to people she didn't know "Do you drink the red stuff?"

"WHAT!" Rory and I screamed together

"Wine..."

I tried laughing to cover it up "Mum he's only 15, a year older than me remember."

"Oh well he can still have a drink." Turning to Rory "Juice..., tea..., coffee... whatever."

His cute little smile widened "Orange juice?" Mum smiled at him before turning into the kitchen, she went into the and poured him a glass of the orangey liquid and set it down on the table. She nodded but Rory needed to be invited in "Rory you ca-"

"NO!... Rory doesn't need invited in he's a friend, right? He can just come in..." She was watching his every move. I knew then and there she knew about vampires and she wasn't going to let one into her house, that's why she was making garlic bread, she did every time I went out with a boy well... the only other time and he never came back because of all of my mums stupid questions which I now realise was part of a test to see if they were vampires or not. Rory just looked at me he couldn't come in and I couldn't invite him in.

"Oh I'm sorry Mrs Stern I need to get home I promised my mum that I would be home from half 9 and look at that it's 9:27... I'm dead..."

I stepped outside and hugged Rory knowing he couldn't even step a foot inside or he'd burn up "See you tomorrow." I gave him a smile and he gave me a peck on the cheek before walking down the path toward his house. I know he doesn't seem it but I just love how romantic he is.

...

I sat at my desk with my computer open. I could see that some of the venom was still in my system because when I looked into the darkness of my computer screen I couldn't see my reflection properly it was there just a bit blurred around the edges. It was really difficult to look at I don't know how Rory does that everyday. I stopped my staring contest with my half hearted reflection when a picture flashed up on my screen with the message reading

_R. Stern is attempting to call you..._

_Answer :) __ Decline:(_

"Crap..."

...

**So that's chapter 6 **** Oh and my first day of volunteering went great thanks for asking ;) I'll post in a few days **

**Until then I bid you good day**

**-Eli**


End file.
